The present invention relates generally to organic chemistry, biochemistry, pharmacology and medicine. More particularly, it relates to novel heterocyclic compounds, and their physiologically acceptable salts and prodrugs, which modulate the activity of protein tyrosine kinases (xe2x80x9cPTKsxe2x80x9d) and, therefore, are expected to exhibit a salutary effect against disorders related to abnormal PTK activity.
The following is offered as background information only and is not admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
PKs are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of hydroxy groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins. The consequences of this seemingly simple activity are staggering; cell growth, differentiation and proliferation; i.e., virtually all aspects of cell life in one way or another depend on PK activity. Furthermore, abnormal PK activity has been related to a host of disorders, ranging from relatively non-life threatening diseases such as psorisasis to extremely virulent diseases such as glioblastoma (brain cancer).
The PKs can conveniently be broken down into two classes, the protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) and the serine-threonine kinases (STKs).
One of the prime aspects of PTK activity is its involvement with growth factor receptors. Growth factor receptors are cell-surface proteins. When bound by a growth factor ligand, growth factor receptors are converted to an active form which interacts with proteins on the inner surface of a cell membrane. This leads to phosphorylation on tyrosine residues of the receptor and other proteins and to the formation inside the cell of complexes with a variety of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that, in turn, affect numerous cellular responses such as cell division (proliferation), cell differentiation, cell growth, expression of metabolic effects to the extracellular microenvironment, etc. For a more complete discussion, see Schlessinger and Ullrich, Neuron, 9:303-391 (1992) which is incorporated by reference, including any drawings, as if fully set forth herein.
Growth factor receptors with PK activity are known as receptor tyrosine kinases (xe2x80x9cRTKsxe2x80x9d). They comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. At present, at least nineteen (19) distinct subfamilies of RTKs have been identified. An example of these is the subfamily designated the xe2x80x9cHERxe2x80x9d RTKs, which include EGFR (epithelial growth factor receptor), HER2, HER3 and HER4. These RTKs consist of an extracellular glycosylated ligand binding domain, a transmembrane domain and an intracellular cytoplasmic catalytic domain that can phosphorylate tyrosine residues on proteins.
Another RTK subfamily consists of insulin receptor (IR), insulin-like growth factor I receptor (IGF-1R) and the insulin receptor related receptor (IRR). IR and IGF-1R interact with insulin, IGF-I and IGF-II to form a heterotetramer of two entirely extracellular glycosylated xcex1 subunits and two xcex2 subunits which cross the cell membrane and which contain the tyrosine kinase domain.
A third RTK subfamily is referred to as the platelet derived growth factor receptor (xe2x80x9cPDGFRxe2x80x9d) group, which includes PDGFRxcex1, PDGFRxcex2, CSFIR, c-kit and c-fms. These receptors consist of glycosylated extracellular domains composed of variable numbers of immunoglobin-like loops and an intracellular domain wherein the tyrosine kinase domains is interrupted by unrelated amino acid sequences.
Another group which, because of its similarity to the PDGFR subfamily, is sometimes subsumed in the later group is the fetus liver kinase (xe2x80x9cflkxe2x80x9d) receptor subfamily. This group is believed to be made of up of kinase insert domain-receptor fetal liver kinase-1 (KDR/FLK-1), flk-1R, flk-4 and fms-like tyrosine kinase 1 (flt-1).
One further member of the tyrosine kinase growth factor receptor family is the fibroblast growth factor (xe2x80x9cFGFxe2x80x9d)receptor group. This groups consists of four receptors, FGFR1-4, and seven ligands, FGF1-7. While not yet well defined, it appears that the receptors consist of a glycosylated extracellular domain containing a variable number of immunoglobin-like loops and an intracellular domain in which the PTK sequence is interrupted by regions of unrelated amino acid sequences.
A more complete listing of the known RTK subfamilies is described in Plowman et al., DNandP, 7(6):334-339 (1994) which is incorporated by reference, including any drawings, as if fully set forth herein.
In addition to the RTKS, there also exists a family of entirely intracellular PTKs called xe2x80x9cnon-receptor tyrosine kinasesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccellular tyrosine kinasesxe2x80x9d. This latter designation, abbreviated xe2x80x9cCTKxe2x80x9d, will be used herein. CTKs do not contain extracellular and transmembrane domains. At present, over 24 CTKs in 11 subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak and Ack) have been identified. The Src subfamily appear so far to be the largest group of CTKs and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. For a more detailed discussion of CTKs, see Bolen, Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993), which is incorporated by reference, including any drawings, as if fully set forth herein.
The serine-threonine kinases or STKs, like the CTKs, are predominantly intracellular although there are a few receptor kinases of the STK type. STKs are the most common of the cytosolic kinases; i.e., kinases which perform their function in that part of the cytoplasm other than the cytoplasmic organelles and cytoskelton. The cytosol is the region within the cell where much of the cell""s intermediary metabolic and biosynthetic activity occurs; e.g., it is in the cytosol that proteins are synthesized on ribosomes.
RTKs, CTKs and STKs have all been implicated in a host of pathogenic conditions including, significantly, large number of diverse cancers. Others pathogenic conditions which have been associated with PTKs include, without limitation, psoriasis, hepatic cirrhosis, diabetes, atherosclerosis, angiogenesis, restinosis, ocular diseases, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory disorders, autoimmune disease and a variety of renal disorders.
With regard to cancer, two of the major hypotheses advanced to explain the excessive cellular proliferation that drives tumor development relate to functions known to be PK regulated. That is, it has been suggested that malignant cell growth results from a breakdown in the mechanisms that control cell division and/or differentiation. It has been shown that the protein products of a number of proto-oncogenes are involved in the signal transduction pathways that regulate cell growth and differentiation. These protein products of proto-oncogenes include the extracellular growth factors, transmembrane growth factor PTK receptors (RTKs), cytoplasmic PTKs (CTKs) and cytosolic STKs, discussed above.
In view of the apparent link between PK-related cellular activities and a number of human disorders, it is no surprise that a great deal of effort is being expended in an attempt to identify ways to modulate PK activity. Some of these have involved biomimetic approaches using large molecules patterned on those involved in the actual cellular processes (e.g., mutant ligands (U.S. App. Ser. No. 4,966,849); soluble receptors and antibodies (App. Ser. No. WO 94/10202, Kendall and Thomas, Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci., 90:10705-09 (1994), Kim, et al., Nature, 362:841-844 (1993)); RNA ligands (Jelinek, et al., Biochemistry, 33:10450-56); Takano, et al., Mol. Bio. Cell 4:358A (1993); Kinsella, et al., Exp. Cell Res. 199:56-62 (1992); Wright, et al., J. Cellular Phys., 152:448-57) and tyrosine kinase inhibitors (WO 94/03427; WO 92/21660; WO 91/15495; WO 94/14808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992; Mariani, et al., Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res., 35:2268 (1994)).
More recently, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as PK inhibitors. For example, bis-monocylic, bicyclic and heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT WO 92/20642), vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT WO 94/14808) and 1-cyclopropyl-4-pyridylquinolones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992) have been described as PTK inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), quinazoline derivatives (EP App. No. 0 566 266 A1l), selenaindoles and selenides (PCT WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT WO 92/21660) and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT WO 91/15495) have all been described as PTK inhibitors useful in the treatment of cancer.
Our own efforts to identify small organic molecules which modulate PTK activity and which, therefore, are expected to be useful in the treatment and prevention of disorders driven by abnormal PTK activity, has led us to the discovery of a family of novel heterocyclic compounds which are expected to exhibit PTK modulating activity and which are the subject of this invention.
Thus, the present invention relates generally to novel 3-(cycloalkanoheteroarylidenyl)-2-indolinones which modulate the activity of both receptor (RTK) and non-receptor (CTK) protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs). In addition, the present invention relates to the preparation and use of pharmacological compositions of the disclosed compounds and their physiologically acceptable salts and prodrugs in the treatment or prevention of PTK driven disorders such as, by way of example and not limitation, cancer, diabetes, hepatic cirrhosis, atherosclerosis, angiogenesis and renal disease.
A xe2x80x9c3-cycloalkanoheteroarylidenyl-2-indolinonexe2x80x9d refers to a chemical compound having the general structure shown in Formula 1.
The term xe2x80x9c2-indolinonexe2x80x9d or, equivalently, indolin-2-one or 2-oxindole refers to that portion of the molecule depicted in Formula 1 consisting of the aryl six-member ring fused to the five-member pyrrolidone ring.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cpyrrolidonexe2x80x9d refers to a five-member ring having the chemical structure: 
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkanoheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to the bicyclic portion of the molecule shown in Formula 1 consisting of the five-member ring contains A and B and the variable size ring fused to it.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkanoheteroarylidenylxe2x80x9d group refers th at portion of the molecule depicted in Formula 1 consisting of the double bond which is adjacent to the xe2x80x9c=Zxe2x80x9d on the pyrrolidone ring and the R2 and the cycloalkanoheteroaryl group attached to the double bond.
A xe2x80x9cpharmacological compositionxe2x80x9d refers to a mixture of one or more of the compounds described herein, or physiologically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof, with other chemical components, such as physiologically acceptable carriers and excipients. The purpose of a pharmacological composition is to facilitate administration of a compound to an organism.
A xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d refers to an agent which is converted into the parent drug in vivo. Prodrugs are often useful because, in some situations, they may be easier to administer than the parent drug. They may, for instance, be bioavailable by oral administration whereas the parent drug is not. The prodrug may also have improved solubility in pharmacological compositions over the parent drug. An example, without limitation, of a prodrug would be a compound of the present invention wherein it is administered as an ester (the xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d) to facilitate transmittal across a cell membrane where water solubility is not beneficial, but then it is metabolically hydrolyzed to the carboxylic acid once inside the cell where water solubility is beneficial.
As used herein, an xe2x80x9cesterxe2x80x9d is a carboxy group, as defined herein, wherein Rxe2x80x3 is any of the listed groups other than hydrogen.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d refers to a carrier or diluent that does not cause significant irritation to an organism and does not abrogate the biological activity and properties of the administered compound.
An xe2x80x9cexcipientxe2x80x9d refers to an inert substance added to a pharmacological composition to further facilitate administration of a compound. Examples, without limitation, of excipients include calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate, various sugars and types of starch, cellulose derivatives, gelatin, vegetable oils and polyethylene glycols.